


Kissing Your Heart

by Lovelyj



Series: Still & Me [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: An ordinary life of our couple, Character portrayal is still based on STILL, Just another fluff fic, Kisses and kisses everywhere, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Jae keeps kissing Wonpil’s heart..





	Kissing Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another cheesy fic hihi

On a Tuesday night, like the usual night when they don’t have schedule for the next day, they would always binge watch a film or a drama that Wonpil recommends. Jae do recommends a film to watch but most of the time, it is Wonpil’s job as to he is way more interested on them. 

The couple is getting ready to watch a romance film. Wonpil is preparing the movie and Jae with the pizza he ordered earlier with a cola.

Jae sits at the edge of the sofa and Wonpil immediately runs to his seat after pressing the play button. He rests his head on the older’s lap and Jae naturally brushes his hand on the strands of the younger’s hair but Wonpil is quick to grabs that hand to his.

“Hyung, I’ll get sleepy if you do that”

“Ah, sorry”

Wonpil then didn’t let the hand go. The movie is just starting but Jae is already distracted. Wonpil doesn’t know the reason as his eyes is too focused on the screen but he could tell by the way Jae is fiddling at their fingers, to his palm that the older is focused to something else.

And by then, he just felt a plump lip touching a certain part on his palm.

“Hyung? What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Let’s just watch”

“Okay..”

They are getting dressed before leaving for their first schedule of the day and a packed schedule for the whole day until the next few days.

“Hyung, do I look okay?” Wonpil asks as he turn to the older. He is just wearing his simple clothes, a stripe polo shirt inserted on his tattered pants.

“Hmm.. You look pretty” Jae says nonchalantly yet it still makes Wonpil’s heart flutter. It’s really weird how every compliment from the older still makes him happy.

Wonpil then ran through a final check in front of the mirror to see if he inserted his shirt cleanly but then Jae hugs him from behind, reaching out for his hand. His chin resting to the younger’s shoulder before placing a long kiss on the certain part of his palm.

“Why?”

Jae shakes his head before answering. “Because you’re too pretty”

And that made Wonpil’s heart flutter again.

When the night comes and they are both sleepy, yet they couldn’t sleep, Jae would always look for his hand to hold for a while, before he sends a peck on the certain part of his palm, before completely embracing the younger in his arms. 

And Wonpil realizes that it is becoming a habit, that whenever and wherever they are. When they are alone, before they sleep, as if it holds so much meaning behind, Jae would never miss the chance to kiss that certain part of his palm that even he.. without realizing is waiting for that certain kiss.

One night.. when Wonpil isn’t too tired to ask, both on the bed and he lies on the right side of the bed, holding each other’s hand, he finally remember to ask his curiosity.

“Hyung.. why do you kiss my palm? And just this. Not this.”

Wonpil stretches his arms to show the palm of his right hand first. While he just raised the left as it is still being held tightly by the older. Jae smiles at the cute gestures.

“Don’t just smile hyung. Give me an answer”

Wonpil demands as he shakes their intertwined fingers.

“Why are you so clueless?”

“I’m not, I get that you only kiss the part of my right hand that has tattoo but isn’t that discrimination? Is my left hand unattractive?”

“What nonsense are you talking about?”

“Give me an answer then!”

“Why are you raising your voice?”

“I’m not!”

“You are! I don’t want to tell you right now. The mood isn’t just right”

“Ahh hyung! Why? What’s the problem with our mood right now?”

“You.. you are the problem. If you don’t behave I’m not gonna tell you in a million years”

“Hyuuuung”

Jae finally glares from the annoyance and Wonpil flinches for a second.

“OkayI’llbehaveI’msorry” Wonpil says before he pull his lips inside his mouth as a sign of zipping them but he still couldn’t help the laughter escaping from his mouth so he closes his eyes to do a mind control. Yet the airy breathe of laughter couldn’t fake it.

“You are still laughing. I won’t say it”

“Hyuuung~ I won’t laugh, I swear just give me one minute”

“59.. 58.. 57..” Jae starts counting.. crossing his arms, closing his eyes as he listen to the annoying laughter of his lover until it slowly fade away and as his counts reaches into one..

“Hyung..” Jae opens his eyes after being called and in a surprise, Wonpil is already looking at him in a very close distance, that in an inch, their lips could touch.

Wonpil’s eyes is hinting what he’ll do next and Jae obviously know what will happen next, he is just waiting until their lips touches that got deeper in a few seconds but as fast as it went deep, the fast Wonpil left his lips as well. Leaving him hanging as if Wonpil wants to torture him because he got mad earlier.

Wonpil sends a little smile as he fondly stare at his hyung. There is no sign of fooling around anymore, he is just sincere as he is.

“What do you think now? Is the mood set?” Jae’s pale skin became colored with red. He never intends to tell the reason why but the way the younger is looking at him, he knows he is screwed up. He won’t be able to hide it. No matter how embarrassing the reason is.

“It’s silly.. you don’t have to know” 

Wonpil’s brows furrows.

“But I really want to know. Let me know. Why? What’s with my tattoo that you kiss it everyday? Do you want to get one too?”

Jae shakes his head right away because that’s not definitely a reason, he just can’t put into words the things he should say. He don’t know how to start.

“Slowly.. tell me slowly.. I’ll wait” Wonpil reassures Jae with those trustful eyes, that Jae without realizing it himself had said “Okay” too quick.

Wonpil smiles once again as he look at his hyung thinking. It doesn’t matter how much time he needs, looking at Jae isn’t tiring anyway. He can wait even if the sunrise comes up.

“You said.. that tattoo is your heart” Jae starts as he reach out to that certain hand again. Flipping it so they can both see the tattoo before Jae then rubs his thumb to it.

“It represents your heart and it reminds you that you are alive. It really sounds silly..”

Jae cuts himself as he avoid the younger’s eyes, he hesitates and thinks that it’s so hard to say it but Wonpil speaks again.

“It’s okay hyung.. no matter how silly it is. It’s okay because it’s always and will only be between us. No one will know. Also, I won’t say anything. I promise”

That assures Jae one more time that its okay, it should be nothing. That expressing his heart through words isn’t something he should be embarrassed about, it’s okay to be vulnerable, Wonpil will accept him anyway, just like always.

“I kiss your tattoo.. so I could also remind myself everyday.. that your heart is mine. That you are mine. That’s.. it”

Jae ends it with a blush, and with a realization that it is actually easy to say the words he is too embarrassed to let out. There’s was nothing to worry at all. Wonpil is still not laughing at him. He don’t sound silly at all.

“Do you also know why I always kiss you more on the lips now than your cheek?”

Jae thinks about it and he did notice that. He then send a questioning look to the younger.

“Because I already know where I belong. I’m not gonna be scared anymore, I’m not gonna hide behind those silly pranks of mine again because you are mine now. Mine”

“I see.. thank you” Jae then closes the gap between them by sending a quick kiss on the younger’s lips.

“Actually, kissing your tattoo also means something else...”

He cuts himself again, waiting for the younger to ask him the question.

“What is it?”

“It’s a prayer.. I wish I could hold you always like this.. and kiss you like this..” Jae then kisses Wonpil’s tattoo a bit longer. “...everyday” He continues.

And that made Wonpil’s heart flutter for the nth time tonight that he thought, the only way to get rid of this mixing emotions is to distract himself with Jae’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if there are errors, I just wrote it because my brain is working right now.
> 
> I always wanted to write a tattoo chapter because no one emphasized Wonpil’s tattoo in any fics before.. (as much as I remember) and suddenly I was watching the Jaehyungparkian vlive last night so I finally found the will to write this.
> 
> Have a lovely day everyone..


End file.
